Love and Tragedy
by Romantically Deficient
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she tries to find comfort in her friend Mike. Love will be tested and Tragedy will work into play. Can Bella truly trust anyone she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I tried not thinking about it. his scent still faintly lingered in my sheets, on my body and he definitely still crept in my thoughts. How is it that the boy that i loved….love, ups and leaves me a few days after we make love? We lost our virtues to one another. He didn't know the hold he had on my heart….the heart ache i still feel. His family crushed me as well when they left without a word. We spoke of forever's that obviously would never happen. Maybe it was the fact that i was a small minded human that would eventually fade to death? or maybe the passionate love making that i felt wasn't as good for him and he decided he could get better? Whatever it was, i made him leave. And he's not coming back because he doesn't want me anymore….

So here i am, Bella Swan stuck in forks wishing for a better tomorrow, to be in the arms of the man i know will never hold me again. I'm almost out of high school and i have no friends that have faith in me anymore. i think they gave up trying to make me happy, being depressed for ongoing months and all. Honestly i think even Charlie, my father, has given up on me too. It really doesn't matter to me though, nothing does anymore it seems like.

**Current Day**

I stare at the ceiling of my bedroom and listen to the rain hit against my window, memories of Edward flood my mind like a hurricane. What i would give to just see him in person….just to maybe understand why it was that he left. I quickly wipe my eyes from the tears that formed. I could hear Charlie shuffling around downstairs getting ready to leave, he stops at the door for a long minute and just as i think he will call out to me, he continues to walk out and closes the door behind him. I groan and get out of bed. _time to get ready for school._I go to hop in the shower and afterwards find something decent to wear. I go with some sweatpants and a band T. At least i'm not wearing as much black like i normally do. I kind of want to have a good day and maybe actually try to make friends again...

When i make it into the school parking lot i notice the empty space where the Cullens used to park. A large lump forms in my throat and i force it back. "Fuck." i say to myself, i gather my things and i hear the bell has already rung marking me late for first hour. I make my way to my Chemistry class and knock on the little window. i must have interrupted the teacher because he scowls at me then opens the door.

"Ms. Swan please hurry to your seat." i shuffle quickly to my spot next to Mike.

"Hey Mike," i give him a weak smile, then he smiles wide and greets me. Its probably weird considering the fact that i haven't talked to him in what seems like a century ago.

"What's up Bella? How have you been? I-I mean it's so good to hear you speak." He blushed a little then looked down. I shrugged then when i was about to speak the teacher silenced me with a hand gesture. The rest of the class period Mike and i had passed notes back and forth during the video, long story short, i worked up the courage to ask Mike if he wanted to come over and hangout at my house. I longed for company to fill the dark gap Edward left me to deal with alone. I knew i could count on Mike to be that person. I felt like i was being selfish and i almost turned down my offer until he interrupted my train of thoughts

"Okay i'll be around by 6." He said with a boyish smile and i gave him a smile back and told him i'd text him. I couldn't just back down, Mike was a nice guy that always waited patiently for me. I decided maybe it would be good for me to think of someone other than rest of the day past in a blur, full of immature idiots and gossip. I kind of got used to ignoring everyone until Jessica started talking about the Cullens at lunch. That I tried my best to ignore.

"So Bella how come the Cullens left? Are you and Edward still dating?" asked Jessica in a snotty voice. She obviously knew it was a touchy subject but didn't care. A long silence then i got up and left. i could feel their eyes on me as i left and i knew Jessica and Lauren were probably talking about how weird and over exaggerated i can be. I sat in my truck trying to control the pain that my whole body felt. I thought back to the day when i first met Edward, when he told me all of his secrets, our first date, my first kiss with him in our meadow and the first time he told me that he loved me. I especially thought about the first and final time that we had each other fully. Then i remembered him telling me he didn't want me anymore, before he left. Why couldn't i just stop hurting? My vision was blurred with the tears that fell like a waterfall. I would never get over him. I would never get over what i thought we had. An array of memories now scattered for the wind to blow away.

I started up the engine and had it in mind to head to home, all i wanted to do was dream of what i wish i had. Then without noticing a hand bangs on my window. I cut the engine then open the door to see Mike holding his knees catching his breath.

"Hey Bella i-i'm really sorry about Jessica….She can be a royal bitch sometimes." His pale blue eyes met mine. His face saddened for some reason, he probably could tell that i was crying.

"Hey it was nothing Mike, i'm fine….i'm fine…" without thinking i started crying, tears streaming down my red face.

"Bella you're obviously not fine...i understand though. Hey how about we ditch class and head over to my place? I can make you some tea and we can listen to music." He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. I nodded then moved over to the passenger seat. The drive there was silent, he made a few comments about my missing stereo. Which i had torn out after Edward and his family left, it was a birthday gift that i didn't want reminding me of them, especially while i drove.

When we got to his house his dads car was in the driveway but we didn't see him as we walked in. He lead me to his room and left me by his CD collection while he went down to make some tea. I was impressed by Newton's taste in music, and i definitely was impressed by how his room was displayed. He had a twin size bed in the corner next to two acoustic guitars. His walls were covered in band posters and his work shirt was draped over his computer.

"Mike you seriously know what good music is. I mean you have a good selection here." i told him as he walked in the room with two cups. "Thanks Bella, music is probably my best friend." as he enthused he pointed to his acoustic guitar and wall full of records. i chose a CD and put it in, _City and Colour _played softly in the background and i sat at the end of his bed. He held out a cup of warm tea for me and i silently thanked him. The taste of sweet honey and herbal tea warmed my parched throat. "This is delicious!" I exclaimed. He smiled brightly as if he was waiting for my approval.

A few minutes passed by and another song from the album started to play, Mike turned to me and looked like he was going to say something but ended up not. I blushed, for some reason i thought his awkwardness was kind of ….cute. I broke the silence with, "Thank you for the tea….and agreeing to hangout with me, I needed it…" he chuckled," Bella, I've tried working up the courage to ask if you would hangout with me for a while, but a lot got in my way. For one, your boyfriend and for two, I was afraid of being rejected." He looked down as he said that.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore...He left….remember?" i looked at the tea in my cup, concentrating on not crying. He shifted in the bed and picked up his guitar and pulled a pick from his pocket. He started to strum a tune. It was soft and didn't sound like anything i'd heard from any band. The melody was so soft and beautiful that when i looked at Mike playing it, there was a sort of glow around him. He was so concentrated on the notes that i felt invasive of his privacy. When he stopped he looked up at me with a blonde strand of hair lying between his icy blue eyes. I was in awe and took a sip of my tea to stop from staring. "That was really good Mike, what was it?" he smiled for a split second then answered, "my mom used to hum that melody to me when i was younger. I was so upset at her for leaving my father and I, but I remembered that beautiful song she hummed. I memorized it and eventually learned to play it." he paused for a moment.

" Sometimes when people leave us, it may be hard to get over and sometimes they leave without giving a reason as to why, but the people that leave will always leave you with something good to remember and always a reason to share it with others….Bella i know how he hurt you. You go to school looking like you died inside and that is what kills me. I always had a crush on you but i knew and I still know that you love him. I don't want to replace what you two had, I just want to get to know you….maybe brighten your days a little and you need someone to tell you how beautiful you are. I'm no Edward that's for sure but i can offer you a shoulder to cry on,an ear to whisper your thoughts to and arms to hold you with. Just give me a chance Bel-" I interrupted him with a kiss, not just a peck on the lips but a full fledged open mouthed kiss, the warmth of his words and his mouth made my thoughts of Edward fade to the back of my mind.

Later that night i thought back over the events that had happened today: I saw a side to Mike Newton that i never thought he had, I kissed him without regretting it and finally, I hadn't thought of Edward since I laid down in my bed that night. I love Edward...how could i do that to him? but then again how could he leave me? someone he claimed to have loved with his all `of his non beating heart to the end of the universe and back. I closed my eyes and dreamed about our meadow, only now it was just me laying there all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for hanging on with me for my first fanfic. My new Beta and I have gone over a lot of the story and we are revising a lot of it. So feel free to reread these last two chapters before going on to the next one :)**

I've been hanging out with Mike for the past few weeks and it's actually been really nice, we talk about life and what we're going to do after graduation. After that kiss we hadn't kissed again. Right now were sort of just friends, I think he understands. However when I come home at night I still get night terrors, nothing can really help that….I wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Only to wake up to nothing but the darkness of my room. _Why? I wish I could just forget about them. They're long gone to Italy, maybe Alaska. All i know is that its far from here and Edward would never come back to this part of the world._

I stay in bed staring at my fingers in the dark, i know my alarm clock is going to go off soon so i turn it off before it even sounds my alarm. Charlie has already left so I strip to nothing and go to the bathroom with a towel. The warm water that i turn it to, feels like fire against my frozen skin. _I'm just cold inside and out aren't i? _My hair has grown a lot since he's left, its down to the bottom of my back now. _I wonder if he would like it? _There i go again, thinking about Edward Cullen. I know he's not thinking about me so why do i even bother.

Once I get dressed and eat a granola bar for breakfast, I lock the house and head to my truck. I try starting it but it won't so i call up a tow truck and while they take it to the garage to get it fixed I call up Mike to come pick me up. Within fifteen minutes he showed up and it brought a gleaming smile to my face.

Trying not to trip I walk slowly to his car and get in. My heart skipped a little as he looked at me with his intense icy blue eyes.

"How are you today Bells?" he asked with a grin.

"I was doing pretty alright until my truck stopped working. Anyways, what should we do today?" i asked as i buckled my seat-belt.

"i thought maybe we could go down to Port Angeles to look at some Antique stores and music shops, then maybe afterwards to La Push to swim or something?" He looked at me hopeful that i agreed with his plans, in fact i did agree and it sounded like fun."yeah of course it sounds like its going to be a fun day." I smiled then grabbed a hold of his hand for a second.

We took off to Port Angeles listening to _Abbey Road_ and i stared out the window and grinned staring at the beautiful green landscape of trees and and grass. "Honestly i would rather be right here then anywhere else in the world." I whispered to myself, and it was a truthful statement. I live in a beautiful place and just because Edward left, it doesn't make it any less gorgeous.

We arrived and hit up a few local antique and thrift shops. Mike bought me a swim suit, despite my obvious declines. _Bell's, just let me get it for you. S'not like you have one._After a frustrated grunt from me, and a charming infectious grin on his part, I let him buy me the flimsy two piece. Aside from the swimsuit, he went along and purchased some records from the music store they had conveniently next door. I repressed snorting at his quirky grunts and childish expressions as he browsed the various titles of vintage musicians. Watching him from afar, I found myself really admiring his childish antics.

We migrated shortly after, with Mike proudly clutching an assorted stack of various vinyls that he'd taken his time searching for. "Damn, didn't think I'd be finding so much gold in one place." He said with a lopsided smile. I couldn't help but mirror his expression, his smiles were beginning to really grow on me.

We walked beside one another on the cracked pavement silently, and his arm would occasionally brush against mine softly. My eyes slid around to drink up the scenery, a previously cloudy opaque sky seemed to lighten significantly allowing only thin rays of sunshine to peek through. I tried my best to ignore the lingering looks cast my way by the tall blonde beside me, instead settling them on the clear glass of a jewelry store displaying only gaudy elegant pieces of accessories. Skimming my eyes briefly through the display, I wondered how anyone could afford such trivial things.

My feet carried me to an unknown destination before I found myself casually strolling through a glass door. Only when the chime of a bell that hung over the door 'clung' did I break from my momentary trance like state. A waft of incense and polish invaded my senses immediately just as I came to a complete stop.

I cast Mike a glance and he shot me back a quizzical expression before we turned back to the unknown place I'd wondered into. The shop in short words was beautiful. On the walls hung handmade dream catchers and wind chimes made up of various different beautiful gems and feathers. Along other walls were breathtaking tapestries displaying vivid art ranging from astrological signs, to a band of horses running to a wild meadow. Mike seemed just as interested as I, curiously eyeing every delicately hand carved wooden figurine with the utmost interest.

I looked over my shoulder when Mikes voice suddenly broke through the silence."Definitely need one of these puppies, don't you think Bell's?" He asked lifting a tall jagged spear nearly reaching the top of his head. I couldn't hold back the bubbling laughter as he began displaying mock battle stance.

"I don't really think it's your- um style." I replied with a grin. His lips quirked up into a boyish grin before he retorted.

"Seriously? I think I could bring these things into style," He continued displaying a skilled thrust outward in mock stabbing motion. "I'd definitely feel safer walking outside. Ain't no _bear_ coming near me." He said no longer sounding as cheery as before. My eyes watched the twist of spear in the end thrusting outward dangerously. For some reason his words had brought a sense of uneasiness over me. _That wouldn't protect anyone..._I thought pushing back images of the dance studio and James from my mind.

Continuing our small tour through the store, I silently awe'd at the handmade jewelry dangling on a rack. Soft guitar music strummed over an invisible source, and with Mike following suit, I narrowed my gaze on the counter display case where inside a few colorful glass pipes peaked my interest. I knew what they were for, but as my eyes remained settled on the small mushroom shaped objects, I felt an impulse to buy one.

Once the store attendant made an appearance, emerging from the backroom of the store, he politely nodded his head when I asked to see a certain pipe. Eyeing the fairly sized item in my hand. I admired the colorful speckles littering every glass _bowl_. Finally I decided on an affordable cosmic colored one, and after bashfully showing the clerk my awkwardly taken I.D. I inwardly smiled at the thought of putting it to good use.

As we exited the store, a gust of cold moist air hit my face prickling my exposed bits. I figured Mike didn't seem to mind, he had been here longer than me after all. Approaching his parked car, we nearly collided when his lean arm darted out suddenly to clasp around the door handle. "S'alright, I got it." He said with a warm smile.

Sidestepping, I plopped on the passenger seat and tilted my head to the side as Mike leaned onto the surface of the car with a grin in place. "Didn't think you smoked Bells," He said in a playful tone. "You thinking about coming to the dark side?" He shot me a flirty wink before throwing his head back to chuckle. I didn't miss the twinkle in his eye nor the way his lower lip seemed to lodge itself briefly between his pearly white canines. Suddenly realizing I was staring, I perked up and narrowed my gaze.

Watching him through heavy lashes, I voiced my reply. "I-I've always sort of wanted to try, I- maybe it would relax me." His expression softened and I knew he understood why I was set on desperately finding something to ease my mind, if only for a little while.

Once he rounded the front of the car, he fell into the plush seat beside me. Keys in hand, he stabbed a key into the ignition and revved up the engine, bringing the whole vehicle to life. The faint smell of leather lingered in the air, mixed with Mike's own musky scent.

His piano fingers tapped against the steering wheel and his mouth moved wording out lyrics to a song he didn't vocalize. When we came to a stop once the light changed from green to red, he turned his cheeky grin in my direction. In this light, I couldn't help but admire the way his coal colored t-shirt seemed to bring out the hues in his eyes. " So Bells, I mean if you really wanna try to smoke," His mouth stretched into a Cheshire grin. "I _may _or may not have some weed back at my pad." He seemed to be searching my face for an answer before I hesitantly nodded.

Twisting the wheel a bit, he looked forward and pursed his lips together to continue on. "However _kiddo_, I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable doing." He shot me a sideways glance, and I ignored the _k__iddo _comment when suddenly his words sank in.

"Wait- Mike you smoke?" I couldn't help but laugh. I certainly never thought I'd hear Mike and smoke in the same sentence, he was a golden boy after all. _Wasn't he? _Giving it more thought I realized that there really wasn't a whole lot I knew about Mike. I had just assumed what kind of person he was without really knowing the truth.

With a sad smile, he stared forward and I could tell he seemed to be thinking about something but holding his tongue. "I smoke because it calms me down," He replied softly. "I mean its herbal so I know I'll be fine for the most part," Biting his lip he continued. "Sometimes I just need to relax and let everything around me disappear. Just don't tell anyone, I mean your father is Chief of police here, I don't want my face blown off if he finds out his sweet Bella dabbled into drugs. I need to keep up the good influence image." That familiar grin formed on his face and the once troubled expression faded. As he finished his explanation he shot confident wink my way and I just chuckled.

La push was warm but gloomy today which was fine with me. "I'm gonna change into my swim suit, if you don't mind driving around for a little bit while i get it on? I will be quick and no looking in the back seat please." I climbed back there and he agreed he wouldn't look back. Which he kept his word all through my struggles with the swim suit pieces, he even asked if i needed help. Which i did but i really didn't want him coming back here with me being half naked.

"I'm done, gosh that took forever." I huffed in annoyance, blowing a stray lock of chestnut hair away from my line of sight. Mike only replied with hearty laugh and pulled into a vacant parking spot.

"Don't you have to get into your swim trunks _kiddo_?" I asked with a cheeky grin of my own. His mouth upturned and he wordlessly exited the vehicle and answered my question with the swift removal of his shirt. First of all I hadn't noticed earlier, but he was already wearing swim trunks, and second of all, Mike Newton had a faded six pack that I couldn't help but admire secretly. Noticing my lingering gaze at the toned expanse of his sun kissed body, I slowly lifted my gaze and met his blushing face. Face flushing from embarrassment after having ogled for far too long, I decided on spur of the moment to break the ice with a soft but sudden shove at his shoulder. _Oh, firm. _I mentally smiled. "You're it!" I shouted childishly before dashing to the sparkling shore.

I got the lead by cheating, obviously, and in the distance I could hear him closing in on me. I let out an alarmed yelp when two muscular arms slid around my bare waist and I found my body being hoisted up over a broad smooth shoulder. An overwhelming bubble of laughter overwhelmed me and I playfully thrashed in his strong hold flinching with every fresh bead of water that splashed upward.

"The water is f-freezing." I told him through chattering teeth. Mike swam close to me and held me closely, warm heat radiated from him and I nuzzled face cheek against his bare chest selfishly basking in his warmth. _What was I doing here?_ I thought feeling completely confused. _Why does it feel like I'm betraying someone? _The bitter thought lingered and I found myself feeling oddly at unease. Inhaling the sweet mixture of ocean water and that familiar scent of Mike. Moving my gaze upward I just stared at the sky faintly blue sky mildly invaded by a flock of flying birds making their way in the opposite direction. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds of the water meeting shore and the sounds of laughter in the distance from children playing carelessly. A small smile formed on my lips and I felt a sudden sense of peace overcome me.

"Bella Swan?" A familiar voice suddenly chimed in. My eyes opened and I turned around to meet a familiar set of onyx orbs, Jacob. It dawned on me suddenly how I'd been positioned and I felt a vivid blush begin to creep on my cheeks. Feeling like I'd just been caught doing something I shouldn't have, I struggled in Mike's hold before breaking free. Involuntarily I let out a stunned gasp just before lurching away from a confused blonde, and swimming to shore.

"J-Jake? oh my gosh you cut your hair, and got a tattoo?" I laughed uneasily, and sensed that it must have been pretty apparent in my shaky statement. I could feel Mike's gaze on me but I ignored it, only hurrying over to my childhood friend to trap him in a warm hug. Pressing against the dark haired male, we both shared a friendly smile in silence.

Just over my shoulder I heard Mike cough in the background, "Oh- Jacob, this is Mike Newton, he's a good friend of mine." I smiled up at my much taller dark eyed friend just as we pulled away from our embrace. The sound of smooth rocks scraping over one another, I heard Mike approach. When the tall blonde stood just at my side, he sported his usual friendly smile before holding out his hand for Jacob to shake. The moment to say the least, was incredibly awkward.

A heavy silence settled over our group as Mike remained with hand outstretched and Jacob merely blinking down at the appendage. A few moment's ticked by before Mike got the idea and warily dropped his hand at his side, while Jacob turned his attention to me.

"I have to go, but I really hope we can hangout sometime and catch up, maybe over dinner or something?" He smiled toothily and wrapped his arms around my lanky form in a brief exchange of affection.

I couldn't really seem to find the right words, but, "I mean yeah, maybe. I'll just call sometime and we can talk." Another toothy smile that exposed carnivorous canines was shot at me, and I smiled back politely.

One last glance my way, with a little glare towards the silent blue eyed male just at my side, and he ran off towards a group of dark haired boy's engaged in their own boisterous conversation. Each of the male's in his group had similar appearances; beautifully caramel colored skin and washboard abs that put _Levi _models to shame.

I was broken from my reverie when Mike suddenly let out a laugh, "Maybe they're all late for a photo shoot." I couldn't help but cast him a smile, he seemed to have gotten over the handshake rejection. Conversing as we headed back for the car just up the slope, I felt gazes nearly burning holes in my back, and I noticed the slight uneasy expression on Mikes face letting me know he felt the same.

On our way to his house we stopped at a small burger joint when my stomach decided to suddenly announce its state of hunger. We ate along the way, me tearing away my french fries from within his reach every time he'd creep a stray hand my way in hopes of stealing away some food. Leaning onto the cushion of the seat, I contently released a relaxed breath. Mike seemed just as content as me, his playful demeanor never wavering. "So," He said stretching out the o's in so. "My dad won't be home tonight because of a date he has, and I hope that doesn't bother you." He cast a sideways glance my way with a golden with a fry lodged between his lips.

"Well," I thought for a moment, feeling a bit hesitant with this new information. "Um- we've been alone in the house together." I replied simply. An upward quirk just at the corner of his mouth tilted his lips before he reached for another stolen fry (the last one) and continued driving.

When we got close to his house I actually paid it some attention. Mike's home was somewhat predictably sized for he and his father. A lush green lawn, courtesy of the Washington rain, one tall proud tree standing alone with a few leaves scattered around the ground, and finally a clean cut house with two floors. As he pulled into the drive, I admired how well kept it appeared from the outside.

"C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour this time." He said killing the engine and ripping open the door. I followed behind as we walked up the stone steps, my eyes adjusting to their new surroundings.

We stood momentarily at the door as he struggled to find the appropriate key that fit. Finally finding it, he twisted it in his hand and pushed open the glass door. We both entered.

"So, here we got the kitchen." Mike pointed to the room just at my left. I briefly glanced over at the room, noticing a a granite top island sensibly fit for a small family, and stainless steel pots and pans dangling just over it.

"And over there- that's the living room." My eyes swept over to the next room, where a faux black leather couch was settled just before a large flat screen television set that was mounted on the wall. Mike watched me as I familiarized myself with his home.

He led me up the wooden staircase and came to a stop just at a door. Turning his back to the closed door, he wore another cheeky grin. Hand enclosed over the shiny doorknob, he watched me with intense cornflower blue eyes. "And this, miss Bella Swan, is my room."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic display _I know this_, and followed him inside.

"Sorry bout' the mess, I didn't really think you'd want to come over." He said in an amused tone just as he began pulling a few articles of clothing off his bed. I didn't mind the 'mess' my room wasn't any better.

I walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down with smack back to the ash colored upholstered headboard, while Mike seemed to be looking intently around his room for something.

"S' around here somewhere." He said darting his aquamarine eyes across his cluttered desk and dresser frantically.

As he settled for rummaging through a shelve in his dresser, I admired the way his plain cotton shirt stretched over every rippling muscle on his shoulders and lower back.

"Want some help?" I asked hesitantly, still watching the back of his arm muscles flex slightly as they dug through the shelf noisily.

Mike looked over his shoulder with crooked grin. "Nah, I got it." He stated holding up a small bag of herbs to wiggle around.

I scooted aside just as he decided to join me on the bed. "Well lets light up, shall we?" He said sounding a bit excited.

I watched Mike begin to pack the bowl, his blue eyes looking at the herbs closely as he began to break the green clumps into smaller nuggets.

"So," He commented biting his lip as he remained completely focused on the task. "Bells, if you ever want to try packing this beauty right here," He gestured to the glass pipe. "Remember to pull the stems and seeds out." I smiled a bit listening to him school me on packing weed correctly, he'd definitely done this before.

Nodding my head as I took note of his words, I suddenly started to feel overwhelming nervousness and anxiousness alike begin to bubble up inside me. I was afraid truthfully, Edward was against any sort of recreational drugs. And I suppose if he ever found out about it, he wouldn't be so happy.

Once Mike finished, a flash of satisfaction formed on his face, before he grinned up at my curious gaze.

"You wanna go first?" He asked offering the ready pipe. I looked down at the few grams of herb in the bowl nervously. Was I really going to go through with this?

As I considered, I felt a calloused hand lightly fall over mine. Looking up, I met brilliant blue eyes and soft dimples. From our distance, I could really make out more prominent features about Mike Newton. Like how his blonde hair had light strands of red in them, or how his blue eyes had soft flecks of green in them that one could only ever notice if you really looked into them. He wasn't perfect, no. He had a bump at the bridge of his nose where you could tell he'd gotten into his fair share of fights, and his smile always lifted higher on the right side of his face. But as I continued to drink in his features, I realized that those imperfections about Mike were what made him who he was.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Bella. You don't have to if you don't wanna'." Mike's voice was softer as he said this and I felt a pang in my chest when I thought of how kind he'd been to me lately.

I'd never really been a good friend to him, or really anyone else for the matter.

The constriction in my chest eased a bit, when his hand squeezed mine reassuringly.

"I don't know how." I said sounding oddly robotic, and feeling uncomfortably inexperienced.

Mike's head fell back just a bit and a few blonde strands fell over his forehead, he released a throaty chuckled that I thought sounded far too adorable. "I'll teach you if you want." He said in that soft tone again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, don't laugh." I said pointedly. His hands came up in mock defense just as he reached back to whip out a black lighter.

"So I s'ppose I should give a demonstration, then you do the same." He lifted the edge of the bowl to his mouth and lifted the lighter just over the bud and let the flame sit briefly as his fingers plugged the two holes on the sides of the pipe. I watched him, somewhat fascinated as he inhaled sharply with eyes closed, and exhaled a large cloud of smoke through both nostrils.

The smoked immediately reached me and I held back a soft cough. Mike only smiled and handed me the pipe, placing it manually in my hand, his larger hand wrapped over mine. "Wanna take a hit Bell?" He asked with glassy blue eyes. The smell was strong on his breath, but somehow… I liked it.

"Y-yeah, okay." I stuttered out sheepishly. Mike's hand remained in place, and together we guided the blunt tip of the pipe to my lips. With our fingers over the same two plugs on the sides, Mike lifted the lighter once again and repeated the process. The herb burned lightly and i inhaled much like he had, feeling the smoke reach my lungs instantly.

The foreign feeling caught me by surprise and I flinched just as a painful cough reached my throat and burned wildly. My eyes pinkened as I wracked with uncontrollable coughing. Mike's only response was a soft rub on my back, his hand rhythmically patting and rubbing as I struggled to regain some sort of composure.

Once I'd stopped coughing, I forced out a smile. There were tingles at the back of my throat and the tears that formed around my eyes dried.

"S-sorry." I croaked out rubbing the outside of my throat to try and ease the tingling.

"Don't worry 'bout it. S' your first time, so I won't hold it against you." He teased amusingly.

Feeling a bit peeved for his comment, I retaliated with a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Ow, What the hell?!" He asked rubbing the sore red spot on his shoulder with a smile plastered on his face.

My only response was childishly sticking my tongue out.

Mike's smile stretched a bit wider and he poked his own tongue out in a similar childish display.

"You wanna listen to some music?" He asked sounding a bit more mellow. I leaned my body father back once my lids began to feel a bit heavier.

"Yeah, s-sure." I hollered back lowly, starting to feel oddly weightless.

"How- how bout' some..." He never finished his sentence as he pulled out a record from it's slip.

I tore my eyes away from his frame to stare at the tiny bubbles Mike's solitary fish exhaled. Oh what's it's name? Balthus? No- that's not it Belathor?

After a moment of wondering what the small creature's name was, I felt the mattress dip a bit under Mike's weight and the soft whistle at the intro of a song begin to play.

Ah, Oasis. I thought with a smile.

"Wanna take another one?" He asked lazily.

"Okay." I said feeling far more mellowed out than I had only moments before.

Mike brought the pipe up midway, before stopping. I looked at him a bit confused as to why he stopped.

"Can I try something?"

"Am I going to regret it?" I asked lifting a brow.

He grinned. Oh, that really reassuring.

"Depends really." He said lifting the glass pipe to his mouth.

"You jerk," I said shoving him slightly. "You already had a turn." He inhaled sharply and I watched him keep in the smoke without release. Mike shifted his body closer, and I stiffened at the sudden close proximity.

Bringing his mouth closer, I opened, about to speak when he released yet another opaque cloud that went directly to my lungs.

What surprised me was his bluntness as well as the way I hadn't coughed violently. Watching him through thick lashes, I noted the foreign expression on his face. He was watching me with so much intensity that I squirmed a bit in my spot.

"I guess that works too." I offered shyly.

"Sorry for that," He said pulling back to sit in his respectable spot. "S' just, I thought maybe it'd be better if you didn't take a direct hit."

My cheeks burned hotly, and I squirmed again. "Well- I didn't mind."

Another grin and he leaned onto the headboard.

The night wore on, and we found ourselves on his bed, flat on our backs uncontrollably laughing about nothing and everything all together underneath a floating layer of potent smoke.

"So let me get this straight," I added holding back a soft giggle that wanted to erupt. "You were forced to do gymnastics since the first grade?" Mike's shoulder brushed mine softly and he reddened a bit.

"Oh god," He chuckled. "Yup, it was sort of mandatory. My dad's kind of always made me do sports since I was just a kid."

I imagined little Mike in a leotard, then older Mike in one also. Unable to resist, I let out a soft laugh at the images that popped up in my head.

Then shortly after I felt a ticklish graze just under my bare foot where Mike had teasingly raked his nail across sensitive skin. Arching my back, I erupted into another fit of giggles.

He only laughed along, and my own sounds seemed to serve as fuel for his fierce tickling.

"No- NO!" I barked out thrashing when he wiggled his fingers just along the tender places under my rib cage. "No, Mike. Ah! Help!" I giggled out in segments.

He continued tormenting me with tickles until I began snorting like I always had when I was a child. "What do I get in return?" He asked teasingly.

Still thrashing wildly against him, It didn't take me but a second to reply. "A kiss." I said in a breathy tone.

His eyes seemed to darken in response to my words, and wordlessly he leaned down to capture my lips with his once his fingers stopped their movements.

The kiss at first, was soft and very tender. And as our lips remained connected, I felt his hot tongue sweep along the seam of my lips for entry. Obliging to his unspoken request, he hurriedly deepened the once chaste kiss with a head tilt and the soft stroke of his tongue against mine.

Lost in the heated moment without a thought or care in the world besides kissing this man, I shyly touched my tongue with his until gradually they moved in rhythm with one another. My face by now must have been the color of a ripe strawberry, and as my half lidded eyes briefly edged open, I noticed Mike's own face was tinged pink as well.

I rogue moan escaped me, and I almost pulled away when it caught me by surprise. "Sor-"

Mike cut me off just as I was about to apologize. For what though? I hadn't had the slightest clue.

"Shh," He whispered against my lips just as he pulled away briefly.

Yanking me forward, I let out an alarmed gasp when I found myself laying over Mike Newton's body. He smiled up at me, and I bashfully turned my beet red face away to hide my embarrassment.

"Mike," I panted out softly. Our eyes were connected and his hungry gaze rove up and down my body in a manner that brought the middle of my panties to dampen more than they already were.

"Tell me you don't want this Bella," Mike breathed out in husky tone. "Say you don't want me." He said gripping my thighs and grinding our clothed middles together unbearably sending jolts straight to my center.

I bit my lower lip when the friction brought a series of tingles all over my heated body. And without saying the words he plead for me to say, only let out a soft mewl. He made a sound that sounded like a raspy grunt when a particular thrust, rubbed his rigged member along a sweet spot.

I adored the way his hands were gentle and rough all at once. Moving against one another for a moment longer, I felt him slowly guiding my lithe body over his hardened form.

The thinness of my leggings did nothing to keep the friction of his jean covered erection from deliciously brushing against me.

"Oh, fuck." He cursed lowly. Swiftly sitting up, he moved his hands up my spine and pulled me closer to bring his mouth against mine.

My hands found their places just at the bottom seam of his shirt, before they crept under the cloth and slid along the lines of his abdomen.

"You're so beautiful," He murmured against my mouth. And I continued rocking myself over him to meet his movements halfway.

When his mouth ripped away from mine, we both let out soft gasps.

Heat formed at my belly when Mike began to rock me harder. "Oh god, Mi-" I gasped out feeling the heat build up more intensely.

He grunted heavily thrusting his jean covered center against me in a mimic of sexual actions.

One hand cupped the curve of my back, stroking the peaking flesh with a coarse thumb. While the other remained supporting my shoulders when his mouth began to trail over my collar.

Licking and sucking, his mouth did wonders to the heat that was forming at my core. And the sounds he would occasionally make wouldn't help my predicament either.

It's only when I felt the familiar rake of a pointed canine did I become still with minor paralysis. Suddenly shoving away once the sensation brought up unwanted images of a studio and a certain someone.

Mike fell back onto the mattress with a look of surprise and I dismounted myself from the compromising position I had just been in.

Adjusting my shirt and ignoring the wet spot hidden between my thighs, I cleared my throat and sat demurely.

A gave Mike a moment to straighten himself out as well before I thought of a correct way I could explain my strange reaction without spilling any secrets.

"I-I'm sorry." I started suddenly feeling self conscious when he obviously appeared frustrated (judging by the raging hard on bulging in his pants.) I squirmed a bit under his softened gaze, and he quirked a boyish smile.

"No, Bells. I should be sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, I know that's not what you wanted." He said sounding a bit sad at the end.

But I did want it.

"I'm just-" I couldn't seem to form the right words.

"Bella, I get it. You aren't ready for something like that, no prob." I studied his expression but he seemed sincere. Was I expecting disappointment?

As I reached for my discarded cardigan, I could see Mike rake a hand through his blonde locks and stretch out his arms tiredly.

"Shit," He suddenly mumbled effectively grasping my attention.

"What?" I asked sliding my arms through the sleeves.

"It's already midnight." He said holding up his phone to flash me the bright screen in fact displaying that time.

I forgot to call Charlie and let him know I'd be out today. The thought of him sitting on the sofa worrying about me all night brought a bitter distaste in my mouth.

"I should take you home, but first lemme' feed Balthazar." Mike hurried over to the starving fish searching for the small container harboring it's colorful food flakes.

Ah, Balthazar that's it's name. I thought with a growing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Find out what happens next episode on Dragon Ball Z...oh that's not what this is?...okay how awckward O.O<strong>

**Anyways review and follow this story, for there is going to be a lot of events that you will not want to miss :) Till next time!**

**xoxo ~RD**


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

Hello** my lovely's hope you're having a good day. Here is Chapter 3 for you all :) This time we will see through the beautiful eyes of our friend here, Mike! Hope you enjoy and as always give my beta and I some feedback and suggestions! ****Follow us**** on this adventure! :D Oh and by the way the chapters labeled "Mike" will be set in third person pov. Anyways, happy reading!**

**Mike**

_"Now jus'- jus' stay in here Mikey, stay in here and close yar eyes like jus' like this." Karen watched her son mimic her hand movements, placing his tiny palms over his glistening blue eyes until he could no longer see her crying face._

_"Is breá liom tú (I love you)." She whispered out soothingly to the whimpering child seated just behind a hidden nook in the boarded wall. Running her thin fingers through his platinum blonde hair, she bit back a choked sob that threatened to escape. "Just keep yar eyes closed okay. Mum's g'nna protect you mo ghrá (my love). Karen repressed another sob when her son nodded his head with tear streaked cheeks. It pained her to have to board him into the wall, but given the circumstances, she had no choice._

_Placing the large false board into it's place until her sobbing son was no longer visible, she felt an array of goose-flesh rise when there was a loud crash originating from within the living room area._

_There was another loud thump against the wall that brought a jolt of fear coursing through her body, and she quickly stiffened at the sound of scraping nails against the surface of the polished hardwood floor in the hallway._

_"Mikey, just stay quiet okay? E'verthings g'nna be okay." She leaned her flushed cheek against the cool surface of the wall and whispered through the small almost non-existent crack that her son hid behind. In return she heard not a peep. Good boy. She thought before pulling her body away to cast a wary glance at the locked bedroom door. Just underneath the brown door, a slit of space revealed only a peak of hallway light._

_Another thump, and she involuntarily flinched as the sound seemed to have gotten substantially closer. Frantically darting her blue eyes over every surface in the small room, Karen anxiously hoped she could find something she could defend herself with. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she spotted a glistening blade settled just at the counter top of the porcelain sink._

_Lurching forward, the blonde woman struggled to keep balance when her foot painfully collided with a small mahogany side table. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she hissed and panted with one hand outstretched and the other on her swollen belly. Once her bare feet touched the fresh tiled floor, she snatched up the small razor from its placement on the porcelain and readied herself._

_Standing at the center of the room, Karen stood with razor lifted in her right hand and her lean left leg titled back just a bit. She willed the tears away and replaced her vulnerable expression with that of a look of fiery determination. Calming her breathing, she listened intently to the sounds of the house, to the sounds of her own soft breaths and those of the beasts standing just outside the door._

_Her eyes followed the shadow emerging from just underneath the slit in the door. Stay calm, Karen. She mentally chanted. Listening intently, she heard a low animalistic growl emerge before a loud thud against the door nearly brought the large object off it's steel hinges._

_Not a moment longer before there was another hard thud, and she realized the creature was ramming itself against the door in an antagonizing manner. He was messing with her in hopes of getting her riled up, she nearly grinned once there was a loud crash that blew wooden debris in multiple directions._

_Jumping back just a bit to dodge wooden spikes, she held her tight grip on the Newton family crested razor that belonged to her dear husband. Steadying her breaths, Karen's steps needed to be careful and calculated right now, just like she'd been taught. With the light cloud of smoke made up of dust particles and insulation knocked out from the walls, she carefully crept keeping mind that the creature could attack at any given moment. She just needed to hold her own until Liam and her father in law Smiley got here._

_Through the dissipating smoke cloud, Karen found her eyes locked with those of the largest canine she'd ever encountered in her life. Only through stories had she ever heard of the mythical beasts that were the lycanthrope or Faoladh, and how the family of Newton's hunted them along with many other supernatural creatures that lurked the darkest corners of the world._

_"Er' was a time when the Foaldah would walk peacefully along with folk," Smiley had said sipping his potent drink. "Yeah, I was just a wee boy when my da' took me out and taught me the creed of the Newton clan. We don' kill em' less they try an' kill us." Karen had found the law to be understanding, her husband Liam had explained that in some places, Lycans lived peacefully along with humans without disturbance._

_"What happened to the Foaldah? Why couldn't they walk peacefully with us?" A grin grew on smileys face, stretching the thick pink scar that reached from the corner of his mouth to his cheekbone widely._

_"Well, back in the day when Kings ruled. The Foaldh were considered guardians, hah!" He startled the group with his hearty laugh. "Yeah, it's bloody ridiculous if you's ask me. But ya' know how times were different then." He took a large gulp without so much as a flinch, and Karen watched the other male's in the room including her husband struggle to down their own half full glasses._

_"Used em' for wars you see, yeah, they fought alongside man like true warriors. But you know the sayin' goes, one bad apple spoils the bunch."_

_That familiar clicking of nails on the wood emerged and suddenly Karen found herself being nearly thrown back when a giant furry clawed paw flung outward nearly missing her face by a few millimeters. Moving at the quickest speed her legs could bring her to, Karen rounded the beast keeping her panting under control._

_Her bright eyes widened when another lash of claws were directed in her general direction in rapid swift slashes._

_"Ah!"_

_Mike's sobbing had subsided, but his fear was still in place. His mother had told him to stay in this secret place for his safety. But why? He listened to the struggle just on the other side of the wooden wall. What was happening? He wondered hesitantly peeling his hands away from his swollen eyes._

_Shortly after his mum had placed him in this spot, he'd heard all sorts of terrifying sounds mixed with her harsh breaths. Mike flinched when something hard collided with the wall he was facing, before it seemed to slide downward._

_If he said he was scared, it'd be an understatement. He was terrified._

_"Mu-" He whimpered out briefly before covering his mouth._

_There were harsh labored breaths… er growls. Was his mum okay? Where was his Da? And grandpa' Smiley? _

_His thoughts seemed to have been brought to a complete stop once there was a loud snarl. That didn't sound like his mum. He thought holding his breath without knowing if it did him any good against the invisible monster just on the other side. Finally willing himself to look, Mike brought his vibrant blue eye to a small crack in which a thin ray of light from the ceiling poured through._

_Squinting his other eye, he struggled to make out much of the room. Only that it was a complete disaster with shards of glass and wood littering the floor, and red crimson streaks marking various places._

_A small gasp escaped him once he noticed two glowing eyes watching him from just outside the destroyed doorway. The large dog-like creature bared it's stained teeth, but seemed to bore into his soul with its piercing stare. Mike trembled as his gaze remained locked in place. After a moment, the dark creature swiftly disappeared from sight and only then did Mike release a breath he hadn't recalled holding._

_"Mum," He whispered through the boards. Repeating his whispered call a few more times, he was only met with complete silence._

_Time seemed to move slowly, and Mike found himself growing more and more anxious for a response. He'd called out to his mother a few other times, sobbing every time he was met with another moment of agonizing silence. Finally feeling the nerves take over, the small boy kicked at the plank that boarded him up a few times before it too splintered._

_Climbing through with a sore leg, he sucked in air once his bare foot slipped against something cold and sticky. Painfully falling on his side, he struggled to regain composure with more of the sticky red fluid staining him._

* * *

><p>Mike awoke with sweat dripping from his body and mild tears formed in his eyes. He looked around his room and tried to pull his self out of the nightmarememory that he just had. He tried to collect his thoughts and laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. He heard his father pull out of the driveway going on his way to work.

He stretched then made his way to the shower. As the water warmed up he let it drip down his body and it helped loosen up his tense muscles. He replayed the moment of being drenched, in his mother and his unborn sisters blood, over and over again. "Why didn't I try to save her?" He growled to himself.

He clenched his hand into a fist then punched the ceramic shower wall. It made a loud _crunch_ then he did it again, this time leaving the wall cracked. He let the water wash away the shards of ceramic from his fist. He turned off the water then watched as the water changed from clear to an orange tint as it flowed down the drain.

With that he got out, wrapping a towel around his slim waist and headed for his closet. Not thinking about it he through together his wardrobe; a navy blue V-neck and some dark washed jeans. He quickly grabbed his keys from his computer desk and raced down the stairs.

As he got in the car, it was just his luck that it had just started to rain. He rolled his eyes then quickly put the car in reverse. The Doors started playing from his radio and he turned it up, he headed off onto the main road. This concluded the start of his day.

Mike released yet another sigh, he'd been doing that a whole lot lately. His day so far hadn't been the greatest, in fact he could put this day with the other days he had been insulted by that Edward Cullen. Just thinking about that… that asshole brought his blood to a burning boil.

Brow knitting together, his teeth gritted screwing his handsome face into an ugly glare.

His clammy hands clutched the leather steering wheel painfully until the white's of his scraped knuckles were visible, and with more exertion on the gas pedal, the charger's engine roared down the lonely damp road.

Just as the brief thought of Edward passed through his distorted thought process, Mike's hands gently eased their grip once a flickered image of a brown eyed beauty appeared in his mind. Bella. He thought relaxing more in his seat.

They'd been spending so much time together lately. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed every second of it, she was amazing. He felt like he could tell her anything in the world and she wouldn't judge him.

Before she'd come along, Mike had gone through the usual motions that were common for teenage boy. Screwing around and carelessly partying away like there was no tomorrow, but every girl he'd ever found himself drawn to had been the same person with a different name or face. She would be some shallow shell of a girl with the same superiority complex and materialistic dreams.

Granted, Forks wasn't really a big place. Everyone knew everyone, so when he had moved down here from California with his da', he'd plastered a chipper smile on his face and went with the crowd. He was popular, sure. But when he thought long and hard about his 'Friends', Mike found that they really didn't know a damn thing about him. They knew Mike the class clown, the womanizing golden boy. Did they know he was above proficient in bare-knuckling? Did they have a clue that he thrived for hunting with his da' and Smiley? Or that he'd learned acrobatics before he'd learned to tie his shoes?

There was so much he wanted to say, to express. But he'd already shown everyone who was Mike Newton was. Everyone except…

Perhaps that's why he admired Bella so much, she was someone new. He could show her who Mícheál Newton really was, and despite acting much like he was expected to in front of the others upon their first meeting, he could tell by her surprised looks that she was learning new things about him much like he was with her..

They shared laughs whenever he'd crack a joke, and enjoy those comfortable silences where they listened to a bipolar array of music. He wondered if she felt as comfortable as he did, every time they spent time with one another everything just seemed so… right. Did she feel the same way? He wondered hopefully.

Droplets of rain slapped against the metallic surfaces of the vehicle, slowly forming larger droplets together as they scattered and ran down the glass of the windshield. Subconsciously ripping the vehicle into second, Mike casually glided the charger through the deserted black top. The tires slid smoothly over the moist road as he rounded a sharp turn.

Soft music played on the radio, and he hummed a small tune with the words of the singer.

Thoughts roaming back to the object of his desire? Mike released a low groan of minor annoyance. He'd been thinking about Bella a lot more than he had before. At first he'd had a sort of infatuation for her, but so did a whole lot of other guys from school. Though unlike others, Mike felt this infatuation growing much stronger than what he thought other's felt.

It wasn't just infatuation was it?

Sure he'd found himself thinking about her carnally whenever he'd been laying in bed at night, she was beautiful. But getting to know her, seeing her face light up with every smile she shot at him… He almost couldn't put the feelings into words. Were there words to describe his strange feelings?

He cared deeply for her, and he'd do everything in his power to protect her. She was his friend.

Images of them in his room popped up, and he recalled the cute way her mocha brown half lidded eyes twinkled every time she let out a laugh under that thick cloud of smoke. She was cute. He thought grinning. He liked the way she giggled and squealed when he had raked a fingernail just under her bare foot. The way she had tossed back her glossy brown hair and wafted over the strong scent of wildflowers that was far more potent than the herb they'd been smoking. She smelled intoxicating and at the time he'd felt deeply embarrassed for feeling a familiar stir in his jeans.

She had this way about her that drove him crazy, it was the small things like her infectious laughter or witty remarks that he particularly loved. Especially her soft pink lips that had met his some odd days ago. Mike had never really expected her to be the type to be so… lively. She always appeared to be sort of an introvert; shy and often quiet. But he'd seen a whole other side to Bella swan. Those dark brown eyes hardly appeared at all sad like he'd noticed whenever she'd been with Edward. He rather liked this side of her.

A small rumble of thunder in the sky broke him from his reverie momentarily to slow his speed down just a bit. So much rain. He thought bitterly as he struggled to see through the cascade of white downpour that drowned out the sound of the wipers gliding over the glass or the beat of a particular harmonious chorus playing on the stereo.

Once the rain continued to wash over all of Forks, Mike shot a glance to the stereo where the time was displayed. Good, I'll only be sort of late. He thought with a snort.

He'd gone out for an early run over at his special place, and afterward had dropped by a small gas station for a bottle of Gatorade and headed for the school dutifully.

Reaching over for that drink, resting on the edge of the console next to his passenger seat. The plastic bottle slipped from its perch onto the floorboard with a loud smack, and ultimately out of his reach.

Fuck! He thought trying to decide if it was worth the effort to reach down for it or not as he kept a hand on the wheel. It was still cold from when he'd bought it, little condensation running down the sides and leaving a dampness on his fingertips. It really bugged him that he had bought a drink only a while ago, to have it just disappear on the floor.

Flickering his eyes from ahead to around the dark interior of his car, he kept one hand on the wheel while the other reached out to pat down it's surroundings in search of his missing drink.

Narrowing his face briefly, he cast a look down then up at the road quickly. The sleek car swerved and swayed it's way to the center line, then aligned itself back into place.

The blunt tips of his fingers made contact with the cap and he gave it a small push to roll it closer to his reach, with another swerve, the damned thing rolled away again.

Dammit, just a little more. Leaning his muscular body over a bit more, he found his hand making more contact with the damned thing, but only briefly.

Another attempt and he almost completely enclosed his fingers around the neck of the bottle when suddenly a large black figure appeared in the middle of the road. Mike threw his hands on the wheel instinctively and forced his foot down on the brake, ultimately bringing the whole vehicle to a harsh glide on the wet road that spun him off to the grassy shoulder.

The brakes screamed loudly and his tires squealed as he forced his vehicle to come to an unexpected halt. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he pulled his forehead from the wheel when it painfully collided with it's surface. Once he killed the engine and composed himself. Mike's blue eyes quickly darted to where the dark figure was hidden behind a thick layer of fog.

What the hell was that guy thinking?! He thought angrily tearing his seat belt away to exit the car. Once he flung the door open angrily, Mike's shoes met with muddy grass and he noticed a thick layer of mud and dead grass coating his wheels and the side of the car.

Not minding the mess, he turned his face to the middle of the road where the dark figure remained. Maybe s' a deer. He thought hoping his car hadn't hit it.

Rounding the back of the car, Mike moved closer to the figure and wiped away a pink droplet that fell just over his lashes. "Hey!" Mike shouted over the downpour.

His face scrunched when the creature seemed to hear him and turn. He moved closer, but came to a stop when the black blob only seemed to appear… larger.

Heartbeat accelerating, he suddenly felt his stomach turn when he heard the scraping of nails against the black top. Then his icy blue eyes widened into saucers when he heard a low growl as the creature seemed to have acknowledged him as well. Unable to form words when a set of headlights flashed over the figure from an oncoming vehicle. Mike was paralyzed with fear when two tape tum glowing eyes flashed a green glow before dashing off into the brush. He heard a shriek and sobbing, but after the driver from the oncoming vehicle had made it to his side, Mike Newton had found that he was in fact the one that had been screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what'd ya think of this chapter? Leave a review and some input :) Follow this story if you wanna find out what happens next! Also I forgot to tell you that I rewrote Chapter 2. I changed a lot of things in it so make sure to reread that chapter! I'm Sorry...but I promise you will think it sounds a lot better than the one I had before.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So if you guys have read my other story i'm currently writing along with this one you have already seen my message, but for those of you who haven't: I will be posting a new chapter every other day for each story. So on Thursday I will post chapter 5 of this story and tomorrow I will post Chapter 2 of my other story :) Oh and don't be surprised if I go back and edit more things after I post this chapter XD obviously this will need to be edited, pardon the errors and I will definitely make this chapter longer. I just wanted to keep my word and post something today.**

**Anyways here you guys go, chapter 4. Keep leaving me reviews and following the story! :D**

**Bells POV**

I waited for Mike on my front porch as usual, but as the time passed and grew closer to us being late for school, I knew something was wrong. I brought out my cell phone to check if he called. _Nothing..._I don't know why I felt like I needed to see Mike just too know that he was okay.

I bit my lip anxiously and ran inside to get the keys to my truck. As I locked up the house I decided to make a last call to Mike's cell phone to see if he would answer.

_You have reached the voice mail of "_Mike Newton". Please leave a message after the tone.

"Hey Mikey it's Bells, I-I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to your place...see you soon." and with that I was off in my barely running truck, to go see if the boy I was falling for was not in trouble.

The weather was still shitty, pouring rain made my line of vision blurry, even with my poor windshield wipers going at full speed. The vibrant green color from the trees reflected off the black top and I slowly unclenched my hands from the steering wheel and finally let out a breath.

Mike's car was parked in his driveway.

I quickly got out of the truck and ran quickly to the front door. "Mike?" I asked while I knocked on the cherry wood colored door. I waited for a few minutes then knocked again, this time the door made a creaking noise and I noticed that it was cracked ajar. I bit my lip not sure if I should barge in or not. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the door open slowly with my hand.

I quietly crept myself in, knowing I really shouldn't be doing this. The house was quiet and it could have fooled anyone that it was empty. However, I knew someone was still here. I knew Mike was here because of the magnetic pull I felt from his room. That and the fact that his car was still in the driveway.

When I made it to his door I heard the soft sounds of _Blue October _playing from his stereo. I took a deep breath then walked into his room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

The room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the lava lamp and the aquarium next to his bed. I smiled when I heard light breathing and my heart almost stopped when I heard his soft sweet voice.

"Bella?" I took a few steps closer and let my shoes fall to the floor before I got into bed with him. His warm embrace was what I needed and it felt so good to have his face buried in my neck. "I'm right here Mikey. I- -I thought something was wrong so I rushed all the way here.." I trailed off in mid sentence hoping he wouldn't notice tears forming in my eyes.

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he spoke gently in my ear. "My Bella.." The way he said my name made me blush and I could feel my warm core slowly moisten.

The darkness of his room and the sweet melodies from his stereo got the best of both of us, we drifted to sleep in each other's embrace.

With Mike I had no nightmares of Edward. I had no nightmares of abandonment. I had no nightmares of being rejected. The only nightmare I had with Mike was simply losing him...

**Mikes POV**

Could I have dreamt it? Or was I just crazy? I knew the answer...I knew the beast I saw wasn't the same beast that killed my mother, but I knew somehow they were connected.

I replayed the scene in my head several times, every time I could see those glowing green eyes stare at me then the slight growl it gave me before turning around and disappearing into the woods.

I went back home after that because I had to think and comprehend what just happened this morning...The thought of this "wolf" made me cringe and I just lied there in bed allowing the music to drown my thoughts, this drifted me to sleep.

_Bella smiled at me with her smug brown eyes and as I lent in to kiss her sweet rose colored lips, a sudden gust of air hit me in the back. I turned around to see the giant black wolf with glowing green eyes. As it's face was visible to me from the darkness, I stood frozen watching as I saw him lunge his body towards the girl I loved. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. My body frozen in place just stood there watching as Bella's body swung back and forth like a rag doll. I could do nothing but watch as her body became nothing but pulp. I screamed at it but sill couldn't move. When the beast fully came out of the darkness it managed to transform into a man. _

_Not just any man. Edward Cullen, and crimson blood covered his mouth and his eyes glistened red._

I could feel my heart rate speed up, "Bella?" I asked, I still hadn't opened my eyes out of fear that my dream really wasn't a dream at all and I was some where in the darkness with that beast...

I couldn't resist opening my eyes though. I heard a sweet angelic voice speaking to me and with I could feel Bella's body against my own. I awoke to the sweet smell of strawberries and felt a soft electric touch. She made me smile to myself, "My Bella." I kissed her neck and held her close. I knew my dream would never happen. If Bella were ever in trouble I would never be able to just stand my ground and watch. I would protect her with every ounce of my soul.

I stood back and did nothing about my mother's death, and that will be my biggest regret til the day I die.

I knew I loved Bella. I just needed to find a way to tell her and make her believe my words. She obviously hadn't let Edward go yet. I would wait until her heart healed before letting her know.

**Bells POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and squinted my eyes, trying to adjust them to the light.

_Hey where are you? -Charlie_

I checked the time and noticed it was barely after school would have gotten out. I silently cursed at myself, I was supposed to be picked up by Charlie and we were going to head to his favorite diner.

_Hey _dad, sorry about that. I'm here at Mike's house.-Bella

I through my phone down into one of my shoes, and took off my room was still dark and the music that was playing before ended. I looked through all of his vinyls until I found one that I liked. I smiled then went back to the bed where Mike's warm body was.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters  
>I was an Angel<br>Living in the garden of evil  
>Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed<br>Shining like a fiery beacon_

I couldn't resist the urge to touch him, so that's exactly what I did. I started kissing his neck and allowing my hands to trail along his toned stomach. When I met his lips, my face flushed with blood because he started to kiss me back. Our kiss was deep and his tongue made it's way into my mouth. _God he tastes so good. _With my hands on his chest I managed to start pulling his shirt off of him. I blushed deeply when he put both hands around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_  
><em>Crazy -<em>  
><em>Cause life imitates art<em>  
><em>If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?<em>  
><em>You tell me, "life isn't that hard"<em>

I let out a soft moan escape my mouth as I felt his erection rub up against my inner thighs. He was literally driving me insane with every which way he rubbed. _"Mike I need you now.."_ I felt his cock twitch against me as I said that and with that he got between my legs with both of his hands holding face as we kissed. I couldn't help myself but be moist with his touch, he was so rough but at the same time gentle with me._  
><em>

Just as Mike was about to pull of my shirt, my phone buzzed loudly. _Great. _We stopped what we were doing and I shook my head as I leaned down to retrieve my phone from my shoe. "Hello?" I said into the phone annoyed.

"Bells, I just wanted to let you know that I will come home a little late tonight because of some calls about bear attacks near the trails. Oh and don't stay at Mikes all night, you're barely ever home anymore. Anyways, love you Bells see ya." I chuckled then put my phone down again.

"Well looks like we'll have to pick up where we left off some other time." I said to him as he kissed my cheek.

He smiled and pushed back a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I can wait beautiful." He gave me a last kiss then we started straightening ourselves up a bit. We walked all the to my truck holding hands, and it felt so right. I didn't have to live in the shadow of Edward anymore, Mike was my way of moving on with my life.

"So, we're hanging out again tomorrow?" said Mike as he helped me into my truck. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips, reassuring him that I would. "Yes! I'll see you later Mike." I smiled then pulled out of my driveway. His reflection still in my rear-view mirror until I hit the highway.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow for some reason each time I left Mike I was always looking forward to seeing him the next day. Mike was so easy going and I hated having to leave his side. I knew we had kissed and I wasn't sure where that put us at, were we friends or something more?

I thought back to when Edward and I were together, he was so controlling and clingy that thinking about it made me sick. Did I even love Edward? I mean I knew I felt a pain whenever I thought of the Cullens but was it ever love? If it was then what was this feeling I was having for Mike...

I dismissed any thoughts of the Cullens almost instantly.

As night dawned upon the house I gave a big yawn and threw my jacket on my computer desk. I was glad I started talking to Mike again. I forgot why I even stopped talking to him in the first place. I knew Edward didn't like him, in fact he didn't like anyone I talked to. He controlled whatever I did. The annoyance grew in me and I mindlessly thought about something else. Like the fact that I need to get cleaned before I went to sleep.

I took a shower before bed and cracked open the window to let in a nice fresh breeze in. The full moon was out and the night sky was filled with beautiful glistening stars. I couldn't help but smile and think about Mike as I drifted off to sleep. I felt as if he or someone was with me there in my room as I slept but didn't give it any attention. All I knew was that whatever it was, it wasn't going to stop me dreaming about Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I ended up going back over and revising this chapter hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much in this chapter but I just wanted to show a little more BellaMike interactions. **

**Next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or Friday, depends on what I have going on. Remember to review and follow! Because next chapter will be great I assure you: It will contain a lemon [yes the one you've been waiting for] and it will leave off with a surprise at the end of the chapter :) till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry it took a while for me to post this chapter I have been busy! Anyways my very good Beta helped me with this and I think it's ****_perf._**** Hope you enjoy. Follow and review :) Oh and go check out my girly's page DeathByVudu! she has some good stories :D Oh and of course I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers characters ._.**

Perhaps it was the way Bella smiled at the small pleasures in life that always seemed to mesmerize Mike. Sure, she was beautiful when she was smiling directly at him, her deep brown eyes twinkling with mischief, her cheeks lightly dusted pink, and her dimples so prominent.

But she also cracked a small smile like that, whenever someone would make a joke, or simply say something that humored her. What it really was that mesmerized Mike was that she smiled smiled while deeply immersed in something, like reading, she'd get these transfixed gazes as she looked out at the ocean and all of it's beauty; much like he would whenever admiring her beauty.

Mike felt a pang in his chest when he knew that he was falling deeper into the pit of admiration for this woman. He'd adored her from the very start, but feared where their 'relationship' was headed. She made him feel completely vulnerable, and it scared him half to death knowing she could crush him if she ever chose to. When he didn't think about much beyond how he just liked to be around her and make her laugh.

Things had definitely changed now, and with each passing day, Mike began to sense something between there. Especially with having already felt her lips against his. He couldn't help but wonder if she might feel the same way about him.

He stretched out on the bed, staring up at the skylight in his room, with just enough moonlight to filter through to illuminate both their relaxed forms. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of clean linen sheets.

His blue eyes remained transfixed on the sparkling stars shining brightly in the sky. The year was quickly coming to a wrap up, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of relief that he wouldn't have to dread another day Fork's high. So far he'd accomplished so much.

He'd thought long and hard about his future, where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do; but as the deadline neared his father had never ceased to inform him of what path he _should _choose. He was to stay here in this god forsaken crumb of a town and continue the family business of selling sporting goods and hunting supplies. Thoughts of a possible life in Seattle to pursue whatever dream he'd wanted diminished with his father's stern words.

When the door to his bedroom creaked open, Mike turned to look at Bella's sheepish smile as she made her way to him. When she made it to the bed, she fell in place just beside him with a sigh and stared up at the same sky he'd been admiring. The faint smell of vanilla and sandalwood wafted in his direction and filled his senses. And in his peripheral he noticed the way she admired the twinkling stars, her lower lip found it place tucked between her teeth, and he knew she was thinking deeply about something as well.

It had been a rough year, with the rapid loss of his friends atop a few verbal fights with his old man, Mike was glad he had her to help him through it all. Still watching her from the corner of his blue eye, he wondered what she was thinking about, if she was grateful for him as he was for her.

"Hey Mike," Bella suddenly spoke, still looking up, her arms folded behind her head like a pillow. "You ever wonder if our lives are all just some kind of cycle?"

Mike thought for a moment, licking his dry lips he thought of a reply. "How so?" He asked drifting his gaze over to her moonlit form.

"Well," She paused briefly to think. "Like does it ever feel like everything is just a routine that we all go through, like a path we follow until we're back at square one? Were all sort of forced to grow up and leave our fun behind, in order to pursue school,and then after find a job, make a decent amount of money so we can return to having fun. And then, we wake up, go to either school or work, and push ourselves to make it through another day, just so in the end, we're back in our beds sleeping away. It's all just so, I don't know, routine like, you know what I mean?"

Mike had noticed that Bella had brought up these sorts of topics from time to time. It was just the type of girl she was, curious, perceptive, and calculative. And even though Mike tried his best to match her in that aspect, it wasn't really all that easy. He only ever really trusted cold hard facts; science really. But despite it all, for Bella's sake, he tried his best to place his own input. "Well I suppose." He said slowly.

The brunette looked over at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she swatted him on the shoulder. "Be serious, Mikey."

"Well shit, I was being serious Bells," he defended, flashing a sly grin to defend his words. But as soon as he met her eyes, noting their seriousness, his grin fell. "Well okay, who says that having a routine is something bad? I'm fine with it in fact, I like the idea of our lives being a cycle like you said. Just means that our ends are by the beginning point, and everyone knows that beginnings are where the possibilities are at. Now, you think about that Isabella Swan. Life's end isn't _really_ and end parse. Nope. Not when there are still all those possibilities to keep in mind."

A smile lifted at the corner of her lips, and Mike blushed crimson. "Well," Bella said placing a hand over her chest in mock surprise. "I didn't know you were a philosopher Mike." She said with a smile.

Mike shot a playboy wink her way before pursing his lips. "There's lot's of things you don't know about me _baby_." His eyebrows waggled and Bella shook her head as her face colored.

She relaxed on the cushion of the mattress when Mike spoke up again. "So you said something about bringing a surprise with you?" He commented clearing his throat when his eyes trailed the crevice between her breasts.

"Oh," She said suddenly sitting up to reach over the side of the bed, when she pulled up her backpack a smile lifted the corners of her mouth, "I brought us something to drink."

Mike eyed the four pack of beer she placed between them

"Oh you naughty girl," Mike said shifting his weight to prop onto an elbow. Bella's cheeks darkened a shade and Mike grinned at her reaction to his words. "And how, pray tell, did you come across getting booze?"

Bella let out a small laugh. "They're Charlie's, but I don't think he'll notice that a few missing."

Mike cracked a smile much like her own. "Or maybe he will." He said lifting his brows to emphasize the possibility.

"The strange thing is, I really don't think he'd care. I mean, my mom and him are sort of always trying to push me to have a regular teenage life and- well I think I could probably be caught with spliff and I'd hardly get chewed out for it."

Mike shot her an incredulous look and she giggled as she reconsidered her words. "Well maybe _not_ spliff, but a drink won't hurt."

Mike truly hoped she was right. He'd rather not be on her father's bad side. As she handed him a mildly cold can, they both sat up and cracked open the tabs of their drinks.

"To partners in crime," Mike said lifting his can. Bella nodded and lifted her can to touch his.

They drank together (more like he drank alone mostly), and that strange feeling still hung thickly in the air. Deciding not to think too much of it, Mike finished his two drinks easily. He had a high toleration for alcohol and wondered if perhaps it was just in his blood to put up with so much.

Bella had abandoned her beer shortly after taking a few sips, the way her face wrinkled in disgust made Mike laugh. Before too long, Mike had noticed that somewhere between their long chats, her body gotten closer. _Or maybe it was me that moved closer to her. _Nevertheless, the side of their bodies were touching and her scent grew stronger.

Somewhere through a lengthy discussion about who was better than Green Lantern, Mike had paused to check on the silent girl beside him.

"You fallin' asleep on me Bells?" Mike whispered out to Bella whose eyes were peacefully shut as she snuggled closer. "No" she murmured softly.

Mike grinned. "S' just, I was scared I was gonna have to carry you home. I don't even know what your dad would say If I brought you back like that."

They both laughed at the thought of what Charlie's reaction would be like.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," She said in a matter-a-fact tone. "I wasn't falling asleep, just relaxing."

There was silence for a moment, only their joined soft breaths, and the sounds of rain droplets pelting against the ceiling windows. "Hey Mike," Bella's voice was small and he wondered briefly if she was in fact dozing off.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think of the stars?" She asked in the same small tone.

Mike pondered her question, he loved the stars, the whole reason he'd chosen this room was so he'd see the brilliant blanket of stars in the sky at night.

"I love em'." He answered easily. "They're fascinating to me, and really beautiful to look at."

Bella was silent for a while, and Mike wondered worriedly if maybe he'd said something wrong.

"And what about me?" She finally cut in. "Am I as beautiful as the stars?" She wasn't looking at him, instead her face was buried under a curtain of brown hair.

Without hesitation he replied. "Course. Though, I find you far more fascinating and beautiful."

His deep ocean eyes looked down at her from where she rested her head on his shoulder, and with his other hand he tilted her head up to look at him. "You are. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Bella Swan, don't you forget it." Their eyes locked together, and Mike feared he wouldn't have control over himself tonight if she kept looking at him like that.

There weren't any words spoken when their faces began to close in on one another. Mike understood the reasoning for lack of words between them, he knew if any of them spoke in this moment, perhaps they would finally put all of his questions to rest, whether or not they were together or just friends. He feared of crossing the friendship line with her, he felt more of a thrill than fear.

Mike didn't fear crossing this line with Bella because , he wasn't scared to explore the 'what if' with her; he knew how he felt about her. What terrified him, and made him hesitant, was the thought of her doing this and later coming to regret the whole thing afterward. So he waited for _her_ to make the moves, it was _her_ choice.

So he remained un-moving, with only a blatant look of lust burning behind his gaze. He remained waiting patiently until her soft pillowy lips pressed against his mouth.

He let her create the pace.

As she initiated a deeper kiss, he felt her tongue sweep against his boldly. This surprised him, but he wasn't about to stop and ask questions so after their mouths meshed together, he allowed himself to become drunk with the heat of their passionate kissing.

As she nipped his lower lip teasingly, Mike released a low groan against her mouth before expertly shifting his body so that he was now over her. Careful not to crush her lithe form, he immediately propped himself on his palms and knees. His face was downcast and his overgrown mop of blonde hair hung over his brow threatening to obscure her from his line of sight.

Bella shyly blushed beneath him as he stroked the side of her face with his thumb. And after having soaked in her tousled appearance, he gently leaned forward to recapture her lips.

He felt her shiver under his touch, before her hands wove through his messy hair, urging him to close the space between them.

Mike's brain was on fire; tingles ran up and down his body. And he shifted, adjusting himself so that he was covering her more completely, his groin pressing against hers. He ground himself between her thighs, enjoying the way jolts of pleasure shot straight through his senses.

"Mm- Mike." She gasped arching her back as he pulled away to and trail warm kisses around her neck and collar. One of her tugging hands momentarily abandoned his hair to grip onto the edge of his shirt.

He contently lapped the tip of his tongue against the searing flesh of her neck, creating a small trail as he curiously sought out discovering her sensitive spots. "Oh..." she moaned out breathlessly, her back arching off the mattress gently. Her fingers lightly tugged at his hair, demanding he bring his mouth closer. Mike grinned arrogantly before he complied to her silent demands, and reclaimed her hungry mouth.

Mike was dizzy with lust. Bella had kissed him so hotly that he'd feared he might burst in his pants then.

As he continued to kiss her drunkenly, she suddenly caught him by surprise when she decided to shove him backward onto the mattress forcefully.

Mike landed flatly on his back with only a look that could be described as pure shock on his face. Bella silently straddled his waist with a devilish smile lifting the corners of her mouth. Each of her pale smooth thighs found their respectable places at his sides, and she slowly began to slide her hands up his firm chest before coming to a stop at his collar.

He couldn't seem to form words, let alone take any actions as she remained planted contently over his solid erection. Mike was only left to drink in her appearance, taking note of her messy hair and pink stained cheeks. Her swollen pink lips that gave away just how heated their kissing had been. Her chest lightly rose and fell, and he was tempted to run his calloused fingers down the crevice just between her pert breasts.

He admired the way the pale moonlight seemed to give her a glowing appearance as it cast it's dim rays upon her form like a spotlight. She looked absolutely ethereal, like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"Bella," He said breaking the silence. "Are you sure this is what you want?" _Are you sure you even want me?_

He was nervous to say the least. He'd already felt certain of what what he wanted, who he wanted. But _that_ fear, the possible doubt she might have terrified him to no end. _What if she doesn't really like me? What if she's still in love with Edward? What if she's just doing this in the heat of the moment?_

Mike tore his blue eyes away from her form when the tension was beginning to make him paranoid. He'd made his decision and now it was her turn to.

Bella remained silent. After he'd spoken, she seemed to have taken a moment to think before surprising Mike Newton once more when she suddenly pressed her mouth against his firmly. She kissed him hard, with her hands at the sides of his face, and her whole body against his. Her kiss was all the confirmation he needed to continue.

"Mike," She finally panted out. "I want this, with you. I'm sure." With that being said, the brunette pulled away from him to lift her dress over her head and then finally toss it to the farthest corner of the room where it disappeared into the dark shadows and out of sight.

Another jolt shot directly to his groin, and Mike Newton thought he could have died and went to heaven a happy man right then and there.

With a lust filled gaze, he trailed his hand up the slope of her slim waist before the palm of his large hand covered the cup of her simple black bra. To be absolutely honest, Mike had no clue what the hell the letters meant, liked her size. She was perfect, he thought.

Gently giving her cloth covered mound a squeeze, Bella's head fell back slightly as she gave a sigh of utter satisfaction. She then maneuvered forward until her face was inches from his. Cheeks briefly touching, her mouth claimed his lips hungrily just as her gyrating hips began to move over his groin fiercely. Mike groaned at the friction her sex was creating.

The hardened member in his jeans ached painfully and Mike snapped into a sitting position,Bella jumped a bit startled before letting out a soft laugh. She snaked her arm behind his head and kissed him, sucking his lower lip teasingly as her free hand began to creep inside his shirt. Mike moaned into the kiss when her nails lightly raked themselves over his muscular abdomen. Going along with her, he worked on the clasp of her bra, before growing annoyed with the little devil when it refused to unhook.

Their interlaced arms had somehow gotten completely tangled during their mini battles with each others clothing, and finally with a slightly triumphant huff, Bella pulled away. Both of her hands were under his shirt, and she nearly let out a cheer when she was able to completely peel it from his body.

Mike could tell she was pleased with herself as she carelessly tossed his shirt in a different direction than her dress. With this distance between them, he took advantage of the small moment to tear away her bra, and immediately attack those two naked mounds staring back at him tauntingly.

He leaned in and captured a rosy nipple between his lips before he gave it a soft suck. Another soft gasp, and she was arching her half naked body against him. Her small hands finding his hair again, only this time her expression morphing into a look of absolute pleasure.

Gently sucking, he felt the soft pink skin pebble. The sensation only brought a twitch to his aching manhood and he continued to nip and suck at her sensitive flesh. Finally pulling away with his own look of pleasure, he wove his fingers through her silky mane and pulled her to his mouth.

She mewled into their kiss and coaxed his face closer to her other breast, complying he began to give it the proper attention it deserved. Her face fell to his shoulder when he began to kiss along the nape of her neck, shivering when he whispered at the side of her head "Fuck, I want you so much."

She ground her body against him and released another low moan. Mike was growing desperate, his erection still painfully constricted by the stiffness of his distressed jeans. Gently bringing her onto her back, he scattered kisses along every part of her flesh he could get to, her sounds urging him on.

The hand that wasn't busy stroking her cheek began to explore, first to one pert breast where it squeezed gently. The hand that was once at her face abandoned it's place to run along the flat plane of her tummy, inching towards her thin cotton panties where he fingered the edge of her waistband tauntingly stroking closer and closer...

"Oh, Mike..." Bella quivered out, her nails raking down his broad shoulders. His blue eyes noticed her dazed expression and he continued rubbing her body everywhere except where she wanted him to the most.

"Do you want me?" he asked thickly.

"Yes," she whispered softly. Bella bit her lip seductively.

He leaned down, sucking on her neck again before moving to her ear. "Yes what sweetheart?"

She blushed two shades darker. "Yes, I want you."

He smiled, and kissed her soft lips. She pouted, squirming every time he teasingly neared her sweet spot before pulling away. Mike chuckled inwardly as he noticed her inner frustration play on her face,he continued teasing her body until finally, she caved in, gasping "Mike, oh god please!"

"Hmm, please what Bells" His face lowered before he suckled at her breasts with reckless abandon. She inhaled sharply, arching her body against him.

"Please," She groaned. "Mike, please touch me." she whispered in a breathy tone.

He couldn't help but feel pleased with himself, his hand immediately left her trembling silk thigh and slipped into her soft panties. He explored her lower half, a part of her that had been forbidden uncharted territory until just moment ago. _Oh fuck, _He mentally moaned. _She's soaking wet. _His digits explored the seam of her lips, and she softly moaned. She was very hot, in a literal and figurative sense.

Mike kissed her deeply with a feeling of overwhelming pleasure just as a finger slipped into her warm depths. He was careful not to go to fast for fear of possibly hurting her. As he did this, Bella mewled began to rock herself into his hand.

"Oh god, M-Mike," she moaned loudly, her nails dug into his flesh a bit more. The feel made him shudder, the feeling trailing directly to his twitching length; he was incredibly solid, and it only seemed to make this all the more unbearable. He desperately rubbed himself against her, hoping the friction would relieve the tension. Seeming to understand his predicament, Bella's hand found the source of his pleasure and rubbed him through the fabric of his jeans.

They continued this for a moment before Bella tore away, softly pushing Mike away, causing his working hand to slip from beneath her panties. The expression on her face read pure lust as she shoved him back and worked on removing his pants and briefs in one go.

"I don't think I can wait anymore," she said ferociously wanking away what clothing he was still wearing. When she finally succeeded undressing him, she lifted her lower half and cast away the flimsy soaked pair of black panties she'd been wearing. Once the adrenaline rush died down a bit, she gave Mike a shy look, as if suddenly aware that they were now completely nude in each other's presence.

Much like before, Mike felt as if he could just fall back and die a happy man then. She was breathtaking, her alabaster skin, unmarred, seemed to stick out prominently beneath the soft shine of the moonlight, and the way she seemed to be looking down at him with _that _look only seemed to make his free erection bob for attention.

When Mike pulled her soft body against his, he didn't so much as hesitate when his hand reached over to the side table drawer to pull out a wrapped condom. She intently watched him as he quickly tore away the wrapping to pull out it's contents and slide it over himself, his eyes crept closed as the sensation of the rubber hugged him like a second skin.

She'd been busy watching him closely, that she hadn't quite noticed him pull her onto his lap. Bringing both their tingling groins together and making her release a small yelp of surprise. Bella wrapped her slender legs around him, pressing her sweet spot closer to his willing member as he began to position himself at her entrance.

"Please-" she gasped. "Please, don't stop."

Mike clenched his teeth as he inched forward. It was unbearable for him to take it that slowly when his hormone enraged brain shouted for him to pound into her as hard as he could, but he maintained what control he had left to allow her to choose the pace. He really loved her, and wanted this to be special. As he continued inching inside of her, she shivered against him breathing a bit heavier with every inch until he finally bottomed out.

Mike came to a pause, leaning his face at her temple so they could both marvel at the feel of their joined bodies. There were no words to describe what he felt then, becoming whole with her, Mike just knew it was something that he would never dream of forgetting; it was the best feeling in the world. Bella was warm and snug around him, and only tensed a bit as he began to move his hips.

He hadn't felt her innocence in place, but just out of respect he whispered,"You okay?" before planting a kiss at her temple. From what he could tell, she looked to be in no pain, so perhaps she was just adjusting to the feel.

As Mike pondered her reaction some more he suddenly had a thought that perhaps Bella was in fact still a virgin. He'd never wanted to bring the subject up knowing it wasn't something they could just talk about, and he knew how serious she and Edward had been.

Bella nodded her head in response to his question. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Mike understood, and nodded his head just as he unsheathed himself from within her. She released a groan shuddering gently, Mike matched her moans as he fluidly thrust himself back inside. He thrust himself slowly upward into her, enjoying the tickling sensation of her fingers trailing the contours of his muscular middle.

"Mike-" she paused to kiss along his lightly stubbled chin. "You don't have to go slowly."

Mike had been struggling to contain his pent up frustration, and despite her words, he stilled. Still buried inside of her, his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth ghosted over her lips. If he could stay like this, entangled with this woman forever he would. Another moment of only their soft breathing, and the wonderful feel of her heartbeat against his chest. Mike bravely whispered out."I love you so much, Bella."

He noticed her eyes go wide from shock, and in her moment of verbal paralysis, Mike pulled out only to impale into deeply. He released a throaty growl just as he repeated the action with more force. Her head fell back, and she lifted her own hips to bring them down, meeting his thrusts until a rhythm was formed. Mike's raspy growls matched her soft moans as he hammered into her body, reaching her cervix with every swift stroke.

"Oh God, Mike, it feels so good..." Bella bit out, digging the edges of her nails just along his shoulder blades. Oddly enough, Mike didn't flinch nor cry out in any pain, the raw stimulation only brought a fire to his loins and made his movements increase ten-fold.

Mike was breathing heavily, his brilliant blue hues clamping tightly shut. "Fuck, Bells, I think... oh god I'm gonna..."

"Wait for me... please WAIT!" Bella cried out digging deeper into his shoulders. Around him, her whole body tensed before the walls around his shaft began to spasm tightly.

At the feel of her clenching canal, Mike too stiffened, "Oh fuck." He hissed through his teeth, thrusting his engorged manhood deeply into her one last time before all sense of control was lost, and his seed was released. The feeling of immense euphoria washed over him, and for however long he'd been on cloud nine, Mike Newton felt invincible.

Once the high faded, they were each a trembling mess of sweat and fluids. Mike eased himself out of her, and avoided clashing with her body once he fell onto the bed limply.

Bella joined him, falling back onto the messy bed, gasping for breath just like he was.

Mike's eyes crept shut slowly, the energy in his body having been completely drained in that once instance. He noticed Bella tiredly watching him through half lidded eyes, and he found himself desperately pleading that this wasn't just a dream. He reached out a hand and intertwined their fingers for reassurance just as sleep began to succumb him. And as darkness began to call him to the land of dreams, Mike Newton thought he heard a soft, almost inaudible whispered 'I love you too."

**Well here you guys go the lemon that everyone has been waiting for! :D I wanna give a special thanks to my Beta [cough! cough! My sister] Go check her stuff out :)**

**Anyways next chapter will have a lot of tension so be prepared.**

**~Till next time**

**~Review and Follow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers! :) I appreciate all of the reviews and follows you give me hope on continuing my story. I have completed this chapter during my serious writers block today. Hope you enjoy ;) **

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the bright light that gleamed from outside of Mike's window. I turned over to see Mike peacefully sleeping. I thought it was so cute how he looked so innocent with his face scrunched in his pillow, his mouth slightly opened and a little dark spot on his pillow where he had drooled.<p>

I smiled and lifted the sheets a little to catch a glimpse of Mikes naked physique that was laying next to me. His soft faded muscles on his body made me smile. I thought of last night and how amazing it felt when he touched me, it was like heaven. The thought made my sensitive area become moist. I bit my lip and dropped the sheet back on him.

A wave of regret washed over me, I regretted ever losing my virginity to Edward, he never deserved it. Mike was the one that did though. He was loving and compassionate, he understood me and listened to me. Before I leaped into a relationship with him we were friends, and we still are. That's the great thing about him, he doesn't change his persona for anyone and I loved that. I loved how he let me be myself without manipulating and controlling me. I love him without a hesitation.

I thought about Edward and how our "relationship" was, it wasn't healthy for sure and I can see that now. He dazzled me sometimes into doing things I really didn't want to do. He kept me from seeing Jake or anyone that would supposedly be dangerous to be around. I had a mere infatuation with Edward and I guess I thought he was the one for me, however I never loved him in fact most of the time I was forced to think I loved him. I did very much adore his family though, I loved them as if they were truly my own family but I knew they didn't feel the same way about me.

I was lost in thought until Mike shifted in bed and wrapped his warm arms around me. I smiled and kissed his soft cheek.

"Good mornin' beautiful." He shifted closer to me with his mouth inches away from my own. I bit my lip and filled in the gap so that our lips met. He gave me a passion filled kiss and slid me on top of him. I blushed and could tell that he noticed my arousal because he slid his erection up against me. "Bella, last night was.." I finished his thought with my own "-perfect." He gave me a croaked smile and he held me close. "Just what I was about to say."

Right when we were about to continue our kiss, both of our stomachs made an awkward grumbling noise. We both laughed and I slid off of him to look at the time. It was a little before noon and I needed to call Charlie before he sent the entire Forks police unit in search for me. "Do you wanna eat something before I drop you off at home?" Mike sat up and waited for me to answer. "Yeah I would love that. I have to call my dad first and then I'll head down."

I got up from the bed and searched his room for my clothes, "I'll wash your clothes before we leave, here wear one of my shirts for now." He threw me one of his shirts from his closet, it was a nice light blue V-neck that smelled of his sweet scent. I got out of bed and slid it on, I noticed him staring at me as I put it on and I couldn't help but blush after noticing his eyes skimming down my naked body as I slid on his shirt.

"You're drooling a little." I giggled and shook my head, he laughed and threw on a pair of sweatpants without bothering to put on boxers. After he gathered up our clothes (with some time spent looking for my bra and panties) he threw them in the washer and we made our way down to his kitchen.

I sat at the island that his father apparently built a few years ago, "So what's for brunch chef Mikey?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down while he chuckled and threw a towel over his bare shoulder all dramatic like. "Well I was thinking maybe a little _oeufs, gaufres et saucisse_." He spoke those last words in my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Mikey I don't know what that means but I'll have whatever it is." I gave him a kiss on his lips and he hopped his way to the radio and started singing along to some upbeat pop song while getting out the eggs.

I watched Mike make his way around the kitchen with such grace. I thought vampires were the only graceful creatures to roam the Earth but watching Mike in the kitchen made me realize that humans had just as much. While he was cooking the sausage he met my gaze and smiled until the grease popped and he went back to paying attention to the _saucisse.__  
><em>

While we ate Mike threw my clothes in the dryer so that they would be done by the time we finished eating.

"Mike can I ask you a question?" He turned to me and swallowed what he was eating. "Of course Bella, I love your questions about _what lies beyond the universe_." He chuckled and began eating again. "I was just wondering if you believed in life after death?" My voice shrank to a small whisper and I was surprised that he even heard it.

"Well yeah I like to think that there is. For a long time I didn't believe there was because I couldn't stand to think that there was some God that could take away the life of my mother...and my unborn sister." We sat in silence for a moment until he added, "However I got to thinking about it and maybe there is a God and my beloved mother and her innocent baby went to heaven. Heaven is a lot better than being here..." He stabbed his last piece of sausage and ate it without another word.

My mind wandered everywhere, maybe I had offended him by asking that. "Mike I'm sorry I shouldn't ask dumb questions like that." Me and my stupid curious self!

"Bella I love when you ask questions." He looked deep in my eyes and I felt this weird magnetic pull towards him, I leaned in and kissed him. He put his fingers through my hair and slid his tongue in causing my breath to hitch. I knew he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating and for that I was grateful.

Right in our heated moment we both jumped because of the loud buzzing noise that came from my phone. Mike blushed and got up to put our dishes in the sink and I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I eyeballed Mike as I answered and smiled when he glanced over at me.

"Bells, where the hell have you been? Where are you right now, I'm gonna go pick ya up?" It was Charlie and he was obviously pissed. "Hey Char-Dad, I'm at Mikes place. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." Mike rushed and made his way out of the kitchen. I heard Charlie huff a little but he simply said, "well okay then, erm...make sure you come home okay, I was just worried sick." I sighed. "Okay dad I'll be there in a little bit."

As I hung up the phone Mike showed up in the kitchen with my clothes in one hand and a small purple box in his other hand. "Bella follow me into the room please." I nodded and took his hand while he lead me up the stairs to his room. I sat on his bed and looked up at him with a questionable look on my face.

"Here are your clothes," he said sheepishly. I smiled then slipped off his shirt and let some hair fall between my breasts, his eyes followed the hair down and his face started changing colors. As I got dressed he would glance over at me every once in a while and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Mikey I'm fully clothed now." I went over to him and kissed his cheek. "Before we go Bella I wanted to give you something." He pulled out the little purple box from before and gave it to me. Before I could say anything he put a finger to my mouth and gestured for me to open it.

Inside the box was a sterling silver necklace that had three ovals with a Amethyst stone in the middle of them. It was probably the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me. I was speechless but I had to say something quickly before he thought I didn't like it. "Mi-Mike it's so gorgeous. Where did you get this?"

He scratched the back of his head and said, "well you know that store we went to that time you bought that pipe in Port Angeles?" I shook my head and laughed, "but I didn't even see you get it." He shrugged. "I'm just a ninja like that baby." We laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Can you help me put it on before we leave?" I asked.

He gently pulled the necklace out of the box and I held my hair up out of his way. He got behind me and laid the silver chain on my porcelain skin and the light that entered the window reflected of of the stone. "Bella I love you and I promise I wont leave you like Edward did. Not until you ask me to leave, that is." He leaned down and kissed my neck so soft that it gave my stomach butterflies. "I love you too Mike." I meant it every time I said it.

* * *

><p>When I got home I was already missing Mike but I decided that I'd been spending so much time with him that it was healthy to be by myself sometimes. I knew I didn't need to rely on someone to always be there for me when I was alone, and I knew that's what my problem was before when Edward and I were together.<p>

I decided I needed to be my own person and I was glad that I was thinking this way. No more stuck in the shadow of Edward Cullen.

"Hey dad i'm at home, i'll make some dinner before you get home. Love you and I hope you have fun fishing!" I left a voice mail for Charlie knowing he'd be happy that I thought of him. I was never this happy but everything that had happened between Mike and I really brightened my mood. He truly made me happy.

I went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for our dinner, I went with something simple and started making some chili dogs. Mike rubbed off on me so that every time I cooked food I had to play music, I happened to be listening to _Boom Clap _and was proudly singing along to it. That was until I heard a noise come from upstairs. It sounded like a heavy thump against my bedroom floor.

Quickly I grabbed one Charlies handguns that he hid under the kitchen sink, and made my way upstairs. When I got to my bedroom I held the gun with both hands just as my father taught me how to and kicked my door in with my right foot. I aimed the gun in my room but saw no one. _It must have just been my imagination. _I checked my closet and underneath my bed but saw nothing, I definitely didn't feel alone. I saw my curtain flowing with the wind and quickly looked out the window but it was getting dark so I couldn't see anyone even if they were out there. I shut my window and locked it this time, no one was going to get in without making a noise and I was ready to pull the trigger if it were needed. _Wow did I really just think that? That's certainly different._

When Charlie got home I had finished dinner and everything was set up for him to watch television and eat. "Hey dad how was fishing?" I smiled and handed him a beer and his plate. He looked at everything and raised his eyebrows. "It was good, thanks Bells. So umm how was your time at Mike's?" He looked a little skeptical about that last part and we made our way to the living room. "I had a lot of fun. He makes me really happy dad." I turned to look at him and my face was serious as I spoke about it. "Well good, I just don't want you getting hurt. You know like Edward.." He trailed off, not sure if he could talk about Edward around me. But I guess it surprised him that I didn't react to it.

"Lets watch the game." I suggested and with that he was happy and forgot about our little talk. For the rest of the night we watched the game and talked between commercials. I told him how I felt about beer, it was plain gross. He laughed and was quite surprised that I tried it. I told him about what Mike and I did for fun, however I did skip the part where we would smoke. Even though it was technically legal I knew he would give me a lecture. I even showed him the necklace that Mike got me and he told me that he was happy for me but that I should be careful.

"Well dad I should probably get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya." I got up and kissed his cheek just as I used to when I was a little girl. "Night Bells." He rose his beer to me in a farewell gesture and I climbed the stairs toward the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I dropped my towel and got in, I started singing along to a song that was in my head and rubbed soap in my hair. I had been doing a lot of singing lately and I found that I enjoyed it a lot, I think I liked it so much because it was something Mike and I shared. We would sing everywhere at all times and he never judged my voice, in fact he told me it sounded "as smooth as silk." Yet his voice was so beautiful that sometimes I thought he just said that to make me feel good about myself.

When I was done with my shower I wrapped myself in my towel and headed to my room. I heard Charlie downstairs watching the game still and drinking another beer. I slid into my room and dropped my towel to the floor then turned the lights and my body completely froze in place.

"Gosh Bella I didn't realize it was my birthday already!" Jake said smirking. He was shirtless and standing by my window. I thought I locked that dumb window?

"What the fuck Jake! what are you doing in here?" He looked down at me and my face turned tomato red. "Turn around!" I hissed and grabbed my towel quickly covering myself. He did as he was told and faced the wall. Charlie yelled from downstairs, "Bells you alright?" I cracked open the door and exclaimed, "yeah dad sorry I stubbed my toe." I closed the door and heard him say an 'okay'.

I turned back to Jake who was fiddling with his fingers now. I went to my closet and threw on the closest pajamas that I saw. "Okay Jake you can turn around. Now tell me how the hell you got in and why you're here." I crossed my arms and waited for his response.

"Look I just came to talk to you about something important." He rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to think of what to say. "Well okay I have to go soon but, I came to warn you about something." He just stared at me in silence. "Um Jake are you going to tell me or not?" I seemed a little irritated because of the fact that I locked that damn window and it still opened. It was probably him that came in earlier. "Okay I've just been informed that the Cullens have come back to Forks and I need you to stay away from them." I was a little confused. "Wait why? and who _informed _you?" None of it made sense to me. "I have to go Bella but please do as I say." The next thing I know he's climbing out my window and running away. How do people just get away with climbing in my room like that?

I shrugged it off and climbed in bed. Jake told me not to talk to the Cullens and I wasn't going to argue with him about that. I had nothing to say to them about anything and things were going great with Mike and I that I didn't care why they were back and why they even left in the first place. I was happy with how my life was going, and I didn't need them corrupting that.

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by fast and it was Monday already, we only had a few weeks left till graduation and I felt happiness bubbly up in my stomach as I thought about it. We would all be free from the prison of a school.<p>

I was already on my way to my first hour class holding hands with Mike and we made our way into the Chemistry room discussing how it would be amazing if we had Walter White as our chemistry teacher. I laughed every time Mike spoke because he would either crack a joke or impersonate someone, he always knew how to make my mornings good.

As the late bell rang Mike pulled out my chair for me to sit then pushed it in giving me a quick peck on the cheek. The teacher shot him a look and Mike held up his hands as if in defeat. I giggled and set my book bag on the corner of the table.

"Okay class we have a lab today please get your lab notebooks from the back of the room. Send one person to get the supplies the other one will get the safety materials."

Mike went to go get the supplies and I headed to get the aprons and goggles. I was the last to get there so all the goggles had been taken except for the ones at the top, which I was too short to get. As I was on my tip toes stretching to get it a long pale arm stretched up and handed them to me.

I looked up at that person and took it quickly from the hands of Jasper Cullen, he gave a weak smile that didn't register to his eyes. "Thanks." I took them and headed back to my seat where Mike was already at. I smiled and put the goggles over his head while he was messing with some chemicals. "Safety first Mikey!" I gave him an almost serious look and we both laughed.

I noticed Jasper walking to the back where a familiar petite girl sat, Alice of course. I wasn't surprised to see them together, I mean what vampire doesn't get their way especially with the school system. They probably chose every class together. I internally rolled my eyes and went back to what our assignment was at hand. Mike looked so adorable with his goggles on that I had to giggle.

Class went by pretty quick and the whole day I pretty much zoned out until lunch time. I looked over to see that all of the Cullens had taken their old table back. Every one of them was the same just as they left, not that I would have expected a change from vampires. They were all discussing among themselves with a glance over at me every once in a while_._ Edward had the usual "I hate everything" look. He never glanced over at me and I didn't really care. I was happy that I didn't care.

"So Bella looks like your friends are back, now you can go back to ignoring us. I bet you'll go running back to your little Edward soon." Jessica Laughed and she really pissed me off but I always bit my tongue for Mikes sake.

"That's okay to deny it Bella, he won't be too happy to hear that you and Mike have been screwing while he's been gone though." Last straw.

"Fuck you Jessica you two faced bitch! Don't talk to me like you think you're better than me. Especially don't talk about my relationship with Mike like that or I will have no trouble slapping that ugly little smirk off your face. Say something to me again and see what happens, I've been hearing and dealing with that shit all year. You think you've got everyone figured out, how about you get your head out of everyone's ass and get a life because you obviously don't have one to talk about." I was fed up with it and I had to let it out, there could have been a lot more but I noticed almost everyone in the cafeteria went quiet and Jessica's face was shocked. She quickly closed her mouth and gave me a glare.

I got up and headed towards the exit to go to my truck. I figured when Mike got back from the bathroom and was informed of what a "crazy bitch" I am, that he would head to my truck where he always knew I went to calm down. As I passed by the Cullens table I saw that they were all holding back grins, even Rosalie. I just shook my head and walked into the light rain to my truck.

I needed to relax, I didn't necessarily mean to snap at Jessica but she certainly did deserve a little wake up call. I started playing music from my new stereo system that I got last weekend , when Mike and I went to Seattle. I started singing along to something and got my pipe ready with the specials herbs, just like Mike had shown me several times before, as I lit it and was about to take a hit I got interrupted by a light bang on my window. _Why does everyone do that? _I rolled down the window and looked up to see Edward. "Um no." I started rolling up my window again but his hand stopped it. _Stupid manual windows. _I glared up at him, "do you need something?" I really didn't have the temper to deal with him.

"Isabella we need to talk." And that was it he sped around the truck and got in. I raised my eyebrows at how completely rude that was. "Hey stranger what's up?" I tried cracking a joke but his face was as serious as always, gosh Mike and him were really different. I liked Mike's personality better.

"Okay then just stare at me." I put the pipe back in the ashtray, knowing he wouldn't enjoy watching me smoke. He looked down at it and shook his head. "Isab-Bella I have clearly made a big mistake in leaving you." Was he serious?

"Excuse me Edward but I don't think it was a mistake at all, in fact I'm really happy that you left." I internally laughed at his facial expression as I said that. "Yes Edward, I Isabella Swan have gotten over you. I bet you're so surprised because I used to be wrapped tightly around your perfect little fingers." I looked at him then turned off the truck.

I saw Mike walking towards my truck and looked at Edwards before I got out. I new I shouldn't have been so harsh to him but along with some other people, he deserved my words. "I missed you guys though, you and your family I mean." I whispered the last part and looked down at my lap. He shifted in the seat and spoke softly and quickly, "we'll talk about this another time when your boyfriend isn't around." My mouth hung open and I was clearly annoyed. We got out of the truck and Mike made his way beside me, he looked over to Edward from across the top of the truck and had his frustration concealed with a grin.

"What's up Eddie boy?" he gave him a flash of all of his perfectly white teeth and I just shook my head. "Come on Mike we're already late for class." Mike gave a quick solute to Edward and we turned around to head back to the building. I could feel Edward still standing there but before we got out of hearing range I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Leave me a review on what you think about what's going on so far. Sorry for all errors and such. Follow this story to read what happens next. Warning another lemon in the next chapter.<strong>

**In future chapters I will get Jake and what's going on with him, and also Mike will be shown his family's history and things will be pretty intense from then on out. **

**~Till next time guys**


End file.
